Three Words
by TheWitch'sDorothy
Summary: Nessarose ponders on how three little words can permanently change a friendship. Glessa angst.


**A/N: I'm sorry to say that I still don't own Wicked. Sorry I haven't published anything in a while; I feel so horrendible. Enjoy/read/review! **

******This oneshot was written for one of my best friends (one of the nicest people ever and also also my duet buddy) xMegxGiryx, without whom I wouldn't be writing nearly as often. :D**  


* * *

"Good night, Madame," Boq's response came in its usual monotone and he was doing his best not to look at her. Nonetheless, Nessarose smiled up at him and grasped his hand briefly. He didn't respond, merely continuing to stare at the wall across from him.

"Good night, Boq." He nodded and gave her a small bow before quickly exiting the room, shutting the door behind him with a sharp click. Nessarose breathed a sigh of relief as he left, slumping back in her chair and rubbing her eyes tiredly. Thank Oz he was gone; she wouldn't have been able to keep up that façade much longer. In reality, she found his stony indifference annoying and nearly impossible to deal with, but for appearances, she had to keep herself acting like the girl who was head over heels for a boy who would never love her. Otherwise, she never could have continually justified the laws she had a put in place, not to the public, but to herself.

The real truth to those laws was so that Glinda could continually come and visit her each week. If the laws restricting the coming and going of Munchkins weren't in place, then the Good Witch wouldn't have been able to justify visiting Munchkinland as often as she did. However, if the laws were kept in place, then she could come as often as she liked, claiming that she was visiting to try and convince the Wicked Witch of the East to let the poor Munchkins have their rights back. Nessarose didn't care that her name was being dragged through the mud; Elphaba had done much the same when she'd run off those four years ago.

"Glinda…" The name, one that had once brought so much joy and love into Nessarose's life, now made her sad and sick with longing. After what had happened the last time she had visited, Nessarose doubted she was ever going to see the blonde again.

_"It's good to see you again, Nessa," Glinda greeted her, giving her a quick hug. Nessarose smiled happily and hugged Glinda back, breathing in the familiar scent of strawberries, vanilla, and something flowery. It made Nessarose think of happier times, back when she was getting ready for the Ozdust and constantly hanging around with Glinda, Fiyero, Elphaba, and Boq._

_ "It's good to see you too," Nessarose replied, gesturing to the couch below the window. "Won't you sit down?" They saw each other nearly every week, yet they always went through the same formalities. It baffled her, but she supposed that was just the ways things were, especially with Glinda having been raised in a fancy home in Gillikin. It didn't really matter to her anyway; as long as she got to see Glinda, she was contented and joyful. It really was wonderful to have such a good friend as Glinda, Nessarose thought to herself as she wheeled over to the couch. Glinda followed her gracefully, taking a seat in a swirl of skirts. She was wearing that ridiculously large light-blue dress and silver tiara she always wore when giving public speeches. Nessarose thought it was overkill, as the blonde woman always looked beautiful._

_ "How are things here in Munchkinland?" Glinda inquired politely, turning to face Nessarose. Nessarose gave a small smile, shrugging her shoulders._

_ "The same as usual, I suppose. There weren't any more protests this week though, so I suppose I should be grateful for that," she replied. Glinda frowned lightly, tilting her head to the side._

_ "Nessa, don't you think this whole thing has gone a little too far?" She asked gently. "I mean, they still should have some rights." Nessarose shrugged again. She didn't like talking about things like this; it reminded her of what a horrible and selfish person she was, willing to forsake an entire part of Oz just so that she could see Glinda more often._

_ "They still have their basic rights; I'm just limiting their freedom of movement a little. Really, Glin, it's nothing to worry about. But enough about me: how's the glamorous life in the Emerald City?" Glinda perked up at this, clapping her hands together excitedly._

_ "It's so excitifying! The Wizard wants me to give another address next week and I think that Fiyero's going to propose soon!" She squealed happily. "I'm so happy I could just die, Nessa! He's finally going to propose to me!" _

_ "That's great, Glin," Nessarose said, mustering a weak smile. Her heart had just fallen and she felt dizzy and blindsided. He was going to propose…to Glinda? No! He couldn't! He didn't love her, Nessarose knew that. He and Elphaba always thought they were being so discreet with their shared looks and secret hand-holding. But Nessarose could always read her sister's emotions, and it was easy for her to tell that she was completely in love with the brainless prince. Nessarose seemed to be the only woman in Oz that didn't see the appeal._

_ But more than that, Nessarose loved Glinda. She'd loved her from the moment she'd first set eyes on her that fateful first day at Shiz. She was so dignified, elegant, poised, and beautiful, qualities that had only been enhanced as the blonde had gotten older. Everytime Glinda touched Nessarose, whether it was a hug or their hands brushed, Nessarose felt her stomach be filled with hundreds of butterflies. _

_ "He's been so distant and moodified, but I suppose that was all an act to throw me off. Oz, he's so clever!" Glinda's gushing brought Nessarose back to herself. She felt a little guilty when she realized she'd tuned out the blonde woman entirely, but not all that much._

_ "Glinda, can I tell you something?" Nessarose asked quietly, taking a deep breath. It was now or never, speak now or forever hold your peace. She decided that there was no way in Oz she was letting the blonde go without a fight. _

_ "Of course, Nessa. What is it?" Glinda answered, recognizing the seriousness in the other woman's tone. She gently placed her hand over Nessarose's, looking in her eyes with a kind of caring affection. Nessarose gave another weak smile and steeled herself._

_ "I have feelings for you, Glinda. I lost my heart to you the moment I saw you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you." Nessarose stated simply, silently begging the blonde to understand. Glinda's eyes widened and she got up quickly, straightening out her dress and looking fixedly out the window. Nessarose felt her heart shatter and her stomach lurch._

_ "Nessarose, I-I must be going," Glinda's voice came out shocked and shaky. Before Nessarose could say anything, she left the room, shutting the door with a loud click behind her. Nessarose sat there in shock, feeling tears well up behind her eyes and fall down her cheeks. She didn't return her feelings. Well of course she didn't, Nessarose chastised herself. Hasn't she made it painfully clear that she loves Fiyero? But no, Nessarose had just ruined the best- and only friendship she'd ever had. _

Nessarose let out a sob just thinking about it, the tears coming once again and streaming down her face uncontrollably. Looking out the window at the darkening sky, she stared in the direction of the Emerald City, willing for Glinda to suddenly reappear and come back.

But she didn't.

And she never would.


End file.
